1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an extensible adaptor to be used in conjunction with a commercially available three-eights inch drive air ratchet, used by the general public, for installing and removing a wide variety of sizes and kinds of fasteners where work and operating clearance is minimal; and stable one hand operation of the air ratchet/adaptor tool is needed. More specifically, this invention relates to said extensible adaptor in which provision is made for easy, rapid engagement/disengagement of internal sockets, of varying sizes, which do not protrude out of said adaptor beyond said socket's thin retainer flange, thereby keeping work space to a minimum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a repair or assembly shop, more specifically an automobile repair shop, where the three-eights inch drive air ratchet is in everyday use, there is a need and requirement for an extensible adaptor to said air ratchet which allows the mechanic to turn fasteners in limited work and operation space. Especially apparent is the need for a variety of sizes of internal removable sockets that utilize minimal work space. The following patents have made attempts to provide a tool for access to limited work space, but all have shortcomings with regard to simplicity and convenience.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,479 and 4,374,480 do not provide for adequate stability if used with said air ratchet; and both utilize the common protruding sockets, thereby taking up valuable work space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,795 is most suited for production lines in the automotive industry wherein the wrench is specifically used for one size fastener. Also U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,795 has an interconnection with the powered tool which is cumbersome and time consuming to attach, thereby limiting its usefulness to the general public.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,790 is designated as an adaptor for nuts, bolts, wrenches and the like. More specifically, its purpose is to provide a means to make the various sizes of American and Continental measuring systems interchangeable. More particularly, its split shell design cannot be used as a socket design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,720 provides for a removable socket designed with means to permit engagement by a retention ring. The socket for larger size fasteners has a cylindrical socket end having straight sides which provides a weaker socket design than one with a bevelled surface when used with an air powered ratchet.